Falling For You Mistakenly
by AMindYouWant
Summary: Push into the business world with no job but has a reputation as model, Anastasia finds herself in Christian's sex, just helping her out but Ana doesn't buy inking this was only a one time thing, she soon finds her consuming all her time with him falling for him. Christian doesn't want love but she does.Drama,romance,tragedy, and heart breaks...(Review please!:)


"Excellent, sugar! Now keep posing! No-Ana, sweetie, babe-what the hell are you doing?" A deep voice says but then cracks at the sight of the poor confuse brunette. Beautiful and dashing was the model, yet she didn't seem to quite understand his instructions on posing. The photographer sat down his camera and made his way over to the girl with the big blue eyes.

The photographer strokes her hair lovingly," you are what people want to see in the magazines, babe! You're astonishing beautiful-hell the most beautiful woman I ever got the pleasure to work with! But, you just don't understand when I say pose, just pose. Do something funny, sad, happy, sexy, anything to catch the attention of our readers! Our goal is sexy yet classy, with a bit of charming and sophistication in there as well. Do you think we can try this again?"

The brunette known as Ana nods and moves the strands of hair out of her face. Leaning down, she flips her hair over and begun to pose better than she did before. The photographer smiles greedily as she finally understood what he meant. After a few more shots the photographer shouts loudly for the staff to here," that's a wrap for today!"

Ana lets out a breath of relief," finally, Ricky! I thought we would never end this shoot! I was about to collapse! We been at for about four hours with barely any breaks between the working hours! Do you need me for anything else or I'm done too?"

Ricky smirks as he pulls Ana towards him with his arms around her waist," how about we go to my place down the street and have a little one on one action in bed? I'll pay you. You know you need the money, Ana. It'll be worth it."

Shoving his arms away from her waist and grabbing the nearby silky robe to cover her almost bare body, Ana says quietly," shut the fuck up. I'm not some prostitute. Go fuck yourself, I quit."

Ana turns around and slaps him hard leaving a red mark stinging on his tan skin," you bitch!"

Ana winks as she grabs the remaining of her belongings," I know I am. Go fuck yourself ."

Exiting the building, the streets of Seattle were busy, cars passing by little convenient stores, and the sky starts to turn grey. Ana stands on the sidewalk pulling out her flip phone to dial her best friend's number,Kate, hoping she picks up the call goes to voicemail. Leaving Ana screwed. Raising one hand in the air to get a taxi, no cars were seen in sight.

Ana's POV

I frown, just awhile ago there were cars driving by like crazy and now I'm alone. In the soon to be pouring rain, my phone was almost about to die and I barely had enough change to take the bus. But I look like a complete slut, I knew I shouldn't have took up that modeling offer. The salary paid just enough for my well being and a little extra for myself to spend or save. I had decided to save every bit of money I got to buy an apartment soon. I feel like a burden having to live with Kate, she's been treating too good and I can't help but feel somewhat sad.

I decided to walk the extra ten miles to go home, wearing only a silky red robe that rests just on my mid-thigh. I probably look like a hooker. The only thing I had on underneath the robe was lingerie, yes to advertise women's lingerie, and I absolutely hated it. Every single job I ever had ended badly, because men were pigs. At the end of the work day I would quit, even on the first day. Sexual harassment and such more, oh the agony! I could go on for hours about what has ever happened to me. The jobs I get are so limited its horrible, I'm barely eighteen still in high school as a senior. I used to struggle after my parent's death, to be on my own and evicted out of my own home. It wasn't until, junior year Kate had saved my ass from the streets.

I smile at the memory of Kate helping me out as soon as she found out about me. I was hoping to keep it a secret, but turns out her father isn't just King of the media for nothing!

I hear a honk behind as the Audi r8 pulls over, I stood frozen solid. Shit, I'm scared. It's okay, it's okay, calm down, Ana! Maybe they have a flat tire or need help with directions or something? I shake my head at the foolish thoughts, my heart was pounding hard when the driver's door opens widely. I close my eyes tightly and took a deep breath counting to five to prepare myself just in case things go wrong. After five, I open my eyes to reveal a gorgeous stranger standing right in front of my very sight.

A well built body, long endless legs with a firm bottom, his broad shoulders were so wide with arms that have muscles. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was dreaming. The dark coppered hair is dripping wet because of the rain and his grey eyes were watching me intently, I felt uncomfortable at his gaze upon me. Did I really look that bad? I touch my eyelid and look at my hand to see running makeup, from earlier at the shoot. The heavy makeup that I dread wearing and the skimpy heels I have to walk in are killing me. I really look like some hooker and I dislike, I felt embarrassed.

This elegant man must have thought that I had no class, he wore a vintage three-piece suit with black shoes. Here I wore nothing but undergarments and ridiculously high heels-wait, since when did I ever care what people thought of me? This man is ruining me and he hasn't even spoken one word to me. How long has it been since he's been staring at me?

The stranger begins taking off his jacket and I step back," stop!"

The stranger rose his eyebrow at me with confusion," excuse me?"

I spoke confidently even though my whole body is trembling with fear," listen! I know I look like some kind of slut to you but I'm not! I am not going to have sex with you on the side of a road with no cars passing by!"

He erupts with laughter and my face begins to distort with embarrassment, was he going to help me? I been sexually harassed so many times, that I don't even recognize kindness. Maybe I was assuming too early, but I was scared. Only two words he said and his childish laughter is leaving me feeling awkward.

The man stops laughing and says carefully choosing his words," I'm not here for sex, even though that sounds nice right now, I'm not going to do that with you. I saw you by yourself on the road and I wanted to help you. I still do, if you'll let me."

I scan my eyes on him all over his body and mostly his face, could I trust him?

Breaking my train of thoughts he interrupts," aren't you Anastasia Rose?"

I glance at him then back at the ground," how did you know? I didn't think I was well-known?"

The man smiles gently," I seen you in some of the Victoria Secret catalogs, all of them are too skinny but you. I always had my eyes on you. You're perfection! The perfect curves and womanly body. A perfect example for woman's health if I must say so, I don't like seeing skeletons in lingerie it's creepy. Sure some of them are pretty but their body is a complete turn off. Nothing sexy. You however, are the definition of sexy."

I felt my cheeks flare up boiling red," it's nothing, I just modeled a few times before I mistakenly switch to a less known magazine biggest regret I ever made. But then again, the agents at Victoria Secret told me to lose a few more pounds and the models always called me fat. I guess it got to me."

Resting the jacket on my shoulders, I took a glimpse up to see the stranger keeping me warm," should we get in the car? As much I love to talk to you, I don't want you to get sick."

I grin happily," yeah, I guess I can trust you."

I open the car door and sat in the passenger seat while I buckle myself in safely.

Christian's POV

I remember just driving by a hooker I assumed but then I hit the brakes on the car, that wasn't a hooker. It was Anastasia Rose, the dashing model who stole my attention from all my sub missives, I wanted her. But never in my wildest dreams would I find her on the side of the road. I talked to her and smoothed things over with her, everything I had told her about my opinion on her-I meant every single word.

I resist the urge to not touch her smooth and flawless skin, my jacket barely covered her top half of her body and the endless legs left me melting. The bulge in my pants just would knock the fuck off! I immediately recognize her as soon as I saw her legs, they weren't just any legs- they were Anastasia's legs. The perfectly carved legs with curves that started right and ended just fantastically! A fucking goddess is what she is.

I grip tighter on the steering wheel while I drove in silent-shit! I never asked where she lives or wanted to be drop off at. I peek my head over to see her sleeping so cozily, I didn't want to disturb her. I guess I have no choice but to take her home with me. Not to have sex but just till she wakes up. I stop the car gently and stroke her cheek carefully not to wake her. I felt something, a trigger to an emotion I never felt before. It was so intense I was horrified. What the fuck just happened? Maybe, it's just the lack of sleep I've been getting from working late all these nights.

Settling with my decision, I begin to drive back to Escala and glad I finally got my staff away from own place. I've been on my own for awhile but I still have security on the same floor of my penthouse. I finally reached home and I got out of the car, walking over to Ana's side, I take her out carefully not to hurt her. Closing the door with my leg, I carry Ana bridal style and enter the code to the elevator. Reaching the top floor, I walk in and go to my bedroom setting her down on my bed. I took off my jacket from her and the robe she was previously wearing, that's when the twitch in my pants starts to move around.

I feel like some horny teenager boy, I know I have better self control then this. What is up with me? I roll my eyes at the stupid thought and I touch the strap of her bra, it was soaking wet. I know, I know, I'm fucking a pervert, but I can't let her get sick. I softly unclip her bra to see her beautiful assets but I look away quickly leaving the room with her bra in my hands. I examine the bra and discover her cup size is a 40D. I blink, that can't be right, can it? I went to the Playroom and open it, I lock the door behind me so Ana wouldn't come in. I go to a dress full of women's lingerie and I found her size. I look through the panties trying to find one replace her old ones, I think she's a medium or large? I took them both just to make sure.

I feel like a fucking pedophile, she can't be that young right? I'm twenty five and barely on my third year of being a CEO. My business is increasingly rapidly and I love it. I exit the playroom, locking it of course. I head back to the bedroom to find a bra-less Ana, on my bed asleep. Such a sight, I shook my dirty thoughts away and put the bra on her, I hope it's comfortable. I gulp, never have I been nervous about taking off women's panties till now. What the fuck did you do to me Ana?

I hope she doesn't wake up and thinks I'm trying to rape her, I shiver at the thought. I like my partners awake and responsive, in this case, I can't let her get sick because of me. I turn my head and pull down her underwear and turn my back away from her. I look at the size and I frown, there is no fucking size!

I slip on the medium and they wouldn't go up pass her thighs? Okay, then let me try the large-shit that didn't work? An extra large? I get up and go to the playroom, I shortly return after and I pray hoping this will fucking fit! I turn my head away and slip on her perfectly. An extra large? She has a big ass-no Christian! No time for sex fantasies, I need to find something for her to sleep in, I walk in my closet. I bought out some sweats and a hoodie, this should be good I hope. Putting them on her, she's still asleep, I chuckle gently and stroke her back then leave the room. I really need to stay away from her before I end up masturbating in front of her.

Ana's POV

I woke up finding myself in unfamiliar bed and I touch my body-shit! No fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck! I did not have sex last night, did I? I look over the white sheets and found no trace of blood in sight. I let out a breath of fresh air, as I got up I noticed something differently. My bra and underwear, they don't feel the same. I take off the hoodie to see a Victoria Secret strapless lace red bra and I rip off my sweats to see the matching undies. That man! Fuck I still don't know his name, he does look familiar though, I walk out of the room with my puffy bright pink cheeks.

I pull the grip from my panties holding onto my waist and I let it go sending a loud snap to the stranger," well? You have some ducking explaining to do!"

The man beams," listen Anastasia, you passed out in my car. I took you here because I didn't know where you lived so I bought you here. I had one of the maids changed you before she left off her duty, do you really think I would do that to an unconscious woman?"

I felt my lips begin to sag down," how am I supposed to trust you when I just met you? You could've been a rapist! I don't even know your name and here you are acting so casually with me like you known me for years or something!"

The man clears his throat as he spoke up," my name is Christian Grey. I can assure you that I'm not a rapist, I don't even have to rape a woman, they come to me."

I roll my eyes," wow, what ego you have. Listen as soon as the storm clears up I'm leaving."

"You don't own a car."

"I can walk, ever heard of walking?"

"Why are you being a bitch?"

"Why are you such a control freak? An arrogant bastard!"

"I barely done anything to you, Anastasia."

I process what he just told me and I nod in agreement," I guess you're right, I'm just being stubborn. I just thought you did something to me. Sorry Christian."

"No problem, why don't you stay awhile?"

"I don't do that type of service at all."

"What do you mean? Sex? I don't want to have sex with you."

Well that hurt like bitch," it's just every man I met that's all they want from me and it gets so confusing to the point where I don't know if it's kindness or sex talking."

"It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, I'm not going to lie. If I had the opportunity to do have sex with you I would. But you're different, you have respect for yourself then most rich women I met."

"Do you mean it?"

"Why would I lie to a gorgeous woman like yourself?"

My heart skips a beat and I felt butterflies in my stomach, no man said that to me before. They just talk there way to me and just leave me, I just met him I shouldn't assume. I smile gently," thank you."

"You're welcome, now why don't we go rent some movies and eat junk food?"

I laugh," I thought you never ask."

Realizing what was going on, I never thought I would feel my heart become irregular. It was always in the books not in real life, it was a start. A start to happiness.. Yet, if only I had knew what I had coming for me.. So young and vulnerable I was, too stupid to realize the truth of this man. I can't get ahead of myself just yet. This is just the beginning...


End file.
